


When Two Become One

by cutenoodle2



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Secret Relationship, daddy betty, g!p betty, girl penis betty, little cheryl, tender moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenoodle2/pseuds/cutenoodle2
Summary: A tender moment is shared by the two forever changing their relationship."I can see right through you Cheryl Blossom."





	When Two Become One

Today was a horrible day for Betty, Mainly because of Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl stopped her in the hallway to say how her clothes don’t match her body type well enough. It was like Cheryl was calling

her fat. All Betty did was clench her fists and tried to let it go. Then in class, Cheryl passed her a note saying;

Somewhere out there

a tree is tirelessly

producing oxygen for you.

I think you owe it

an apology.

Betty just crinkled up the paper and threw it away. Lunch came around and Betty suddenly felt relief to be spending some time with her friends.

As Betty was walking to the cafeteria, she spotted Cheryl who smirked at her before heading into the bathroom. Betty felt a sudden burning anger and followed Cheryl into the bathroom. When Betty walked into the bathroom, she saw Cheryl adjusting her makeup. As Betty was just about to let loose a string of words, Cheryl pushed her into a stall and Betty hit her butt on the toilet seat.

Cheryl could see that Betty was about to yell at her, and Cheryl would be having none of that.

“Cheryl!” yelled Betty.

Cheryl walked over and straddled Betty. She wants to show Betty that she is in charge of this situation. Cheryl felt an ever growing lump on her bottom. “Oh my, what is this now hmm?” Cheryl asked in a sultry voice with a smirk on her lips.

Betty started to sputter “ it…I…it’s not…” Her sentence was cut off by Cheryl who tackled her mouth. Betty couldn’t help it. Her mind just drew a blank.

Wile Betty is stuck in lala land, Cheryl grabbed Betty’s jeans and reached her hands into her boxers and pulled out her cock. Cheryl ran her hand down its length and whispered in her ear “I think I just might call you daddy.”

Betty shivered and moaned. The blond was trying really hard right now. She's trying hard to resist the hurricane that is known as Cheryl Blossom aka Cheryl Bombshell and my god she really is a bombshell. Something just switched in her. Betty pushed Cheryl's skirt and panties out of the way and grabbed Cheryl by the hips and placed her center right on top of her cock. Betty whispered into Cheryl’s ear saying “If this is how you want to play then by all means let’s play ‘My Baby Girl’. You have been naughty. You have been acting out, acting like a bitch to get attention. But **I see you now**.” And with that said, Betty plunged her cock into Cheryl’s pussy.

Cheryl yelped at the sudden penetration. Betty’s cock hit all the right spots. In minutes Cheryl felt herself getting close to an orgasm. When Cheryl finally orgasmed, she made a little squeal like moan.

Betty watched her. She wasn’t lying when she said she saw right through her. Here, on her cock, mid orgasm, Cheryl looked vulnerable with all of her insecurities laid bare. Betty could see it in Cheryl’s eyes when she called her ‘her baby girl’. Betty had never seen Cheryl this open with her or with anyone. ‘Maybe this is what Cheryl needs' thought Betty. And in the dark parts of her mind ‘Maybe I need this too’.

“I got you baby girl” Betty said as Cheryl finished her orgasm. Betty wrapped her arms around Cheryl and pulled her into a hug.

For the first time in a long time, Cheryl let someone see her tears, that someone being Betty.


End file.
